


The Double Date

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: F/M, I promise im not that bad at writing, Straight People, Straight Ziglet, bleggy, sorry - Freeform, strass, streggy, striglet, strimmy, striso, this is irony, this might be the worst one there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: THIS IS IRONY I DO NOT CONDONE STRAIGHT ZIGLET OR ANY UNIRONIC WORKS ASSOCIATED WITH ITThat being saidJimmy and Iso go on a date at the Fun Zone, but they're not alone. They run into fellow lovebirds Bass and Leggy. What will happen?
Relationships: Bass Third/Meliggs "Leggy" Torevir, Jimmy Ziglet/Isopropyl Nugget





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory apology here

Jimmypov  
Jimothy Ximglet Ziglet etrners the Fun Zone. He looks around, hands sweaty and clammy as he observed the amusement park. Where was she?? Where was…. He grinnes to himself as he thinks about her long, luscious pink hair, and eher tempting collar bones.  
“Hey Jimmy,” a soft, melodious voice yakked. Her. He turned to find he stares at a soft mud brown set of observation wheels, and all thoughts left his Jimmind.  
“Iso, you look… wow.” The girl of his Jimmydreams dons a ruffle hem swiss dot cami cocktail dress. “You’re gorgeous.” Her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of #1FFF00.  
“oouuuh, “ she quipped. “You look very hand some.” Jimmy wears a Men's Hawaiian Tropical Luau Aloha Beach Party Button Up Casual Dress Shirt. He calls it a Jirt though, because he’s Jimmy.  
“Yes, I do!!” Jimmy blathered.  
“Do you want to go win me some cotton candy?” Isopropyl Nugget spouts.  
“Of course, darlinb.”  
“Hee hee!!” she giggled, laughingly, making ha-ha noises.  
If there’s anything Jimy is good at. It’s ring toss. Especially when he designs the ring toss game. He wins so many tokens. He won at least 2,000,000,000 tokens.  
“Wow, how many tokens did you win?” Iso queries adoringly.  
“At least 2,000,000,000,” Jimmy clartified, impressing his love with his incredible counting skills. He gets iso some cottoned canyd, pink, to match her pink hair, her luscous pink locks that smelled like the ocean and sparkles.  
When the reach the bench where they want to eat the cotton can, they are shocked to see another couple sitting there, making out passionately, in a battle of the locked lips. Is that… Bass Third and Meligs “Leggy” Torevir?  
“Is that Bass Third and Meligs “Leggy” Torevir?” Isopropil implores, mirroring Jim’s own thoughts. He falls more in love with her each second.  
“Yes, it’s me Bass Third, and the love of my life, Megligs “Leggy” Torevir,” Bass third says, gesturing at Meligs “Leggy” Torevir.  
“Are yout two on a date?” Leggy interrogated, her cheeks a shade of #A3A545 after her passionate loving makeout session with her lover.  
“Yes, we are,” Jimmy exclaimed, grasping Iso’s delicate female hand in his own big man hand.  
“Oh, neat,” Bass wonders. “Do you want to do a double date?”  
“Iso, honey darling sugar, what do you think?” Jims ponders, holding the catton candu.  
“Ouuuuu,” Iso vocalized. “I’d love tooo!!!!!!!!!!”

Leggy pov.  
Milegs “Leggy” Torevir is a tomboy. She enjoys hanging with the dudes, chilling with the guys, playing video games and fighting a lot. But when she’s with Bass, the only person she’s ever love,d, he awakens something inside her. She fewels, vulnerable, feminine. She wants to wear dresses and giggle a lot, but not be too girly because she knew she[s not like other girl. She wants to be however Bass wants her to be, because Bass is all she wants in life. She was on a date with him at the Fun Zone, wearing a Batwing Sleeve Wrap Knotted Floral Dress, and some high top sneakers because she’s not that girly. She runs her hand through hwer darlings flowing blonde hair, jumping up and down to reach his hair because he’s so tall and manly. The two lovebird soulmates were walking around with the other couple, Isopropyl nugget and Jimothy Ximglet Ziglet.  
“So how did you and Isoe becaom a couple?” Bass confesses questioningly, asking jimmy a question.  
“Well,” Iso starts, but is cut off by her boyfriend.  
“Let me talk, Honey bird sugar pie,” Jims preened . “We actually met because… because I was her sugar daddy.”  
Leggy gasps, surprisedly, her jaw dropping as she inhales.  
“But then we fell in love,” Jimmy breathes. “I thought i was in love with my husband but… but then I met Iso. “  
“You make a beautiful cuple,” Leggy verbalized.  
“You two are soulmates, just like me and my dear sweet teddy bear darling honey love sweetie Leggy,” Bass ejaculates the sound through his mouth, and Leggy stared lovingly up at him with soft love in her eyes.  
“I just thank Betsy every day that we found each other,” Iso remarked, leanind down to kiss Jimothy Ximglet Ziglet. The two lock lips passionately, kissing each other in a beautiful display of love.  
Bass;s crystal ocean sea sky green detecting rings glisten suggerstivley as he wraps her in his arms and picks her up to kiss. He had big strong man lips, solid like the dumbbells he lifts every day to get those hard, well defined muscles. Leggy was certain his muscles aren’t the only thing that’s hard….  
“Ouh, hey guys, what’s up,” The voice of Rugby Jonslur interrupts the couple’s passionate embrace. Their lips breaking apart with a solid pop sound, Leggy turned to face Rugby.  
“Hello Rugby,” She announces confidently.  
“Hullou,” the hologyaphic little hudson man enunciated. “How are you guys. Doing.”  
“We’re doing Fantastic, thank you Rugs,” Jimmy hooted.  
“Ouh, that’s nice,” Rugby grumbled. “Are you guys like, on a date or sumthing?”  
“Yes,” Bass confides. Me and Leggy are in passionate heterosexual love, and Jimmy and Iso are in passionate heterosexual love.”  
“I thought Cal and Dickie were in lvoe with Iso,” Rugby expositions.  
“They are, but my heart belongs to darling honey Jimmy,” Iso chorused.  
“Ouuu, I see.” Rugby tumbles away.  
“Bass,” Leggy inquires inquisitively. “Would you like to ride the Farris wheel with me?”  
“I’d love to, honeybunches.”  
“Mind if we join?” Jimmy clucked.  
“Of course you can join us.”  
The two couple trot over to the ferris wheel, and climb into the ferris weel.  
The big ferris wheel was a circle, not unlike the way that Bass had ocean sky teal dark green shining intense mesmerizing circle orbs. He granned down at her, showing off his big white pearly white cloud teeth.  
“I love you,” He affirmed.  
“I love you as well,” she bleated.

Jimmypov

He held the hand of Isopropyl as the big jimmywheel started to spin. Bass Third and Meliggs “Leggy” Torevir were macking out in the cart next to them. He rested his head on Iso’s shoulder.  
“Is it going to be awkward that I live with your daughter?”  
“Not in the slightest!” Jimmy jims, jimmingly. “My darling daughter Tempest “Toh” Ron Toe will understand.  
“Okay!”  
Jimmy stares across the island he created. He’s always been so lonely, until he meets Iso. She completes him, maked his Jimmyheart beat faster. She’s all he ever Jimagined in a lover. He know that he’ll never love someone the way he loves Iso, like his whole body is in pain whenever she isn’t near him.  
“Iso,” he jimpered.  
“Yes, she asks, staring lovingly down at him.  
Jimmy pulls out what’s been in his jocket (jimmypocket) this whole time. A small, glittering circle, with a shiny diamond on top.  
“Will you marry me.” He gulped.  
“Ouuuh Jimmy,” Iso squeaks. ‘Yes, yes, a million times yes” she exclaims excitedly  
He slips the ring onto her finger, and locked his lips with hers as the wheel spun around and around.

**Author's Note:**

> second obligatory apology here


End file.
